Do You Think Vampires Exist?
by nekoyoka
Summary: How can such a simple question come to such a startling conclusion? first fic


Disclaimer: Don't own

Title: Do you think vampires exist?

Summary: How can such a simple question come to such a startling conclusion?

Necrophades - Bakura

Change of Heart - Ryou

------------------------------------------------

**Necrophades**: Do you think that vampires exist?

_Change of Heart_: ...It'd be an interesting concept...

**Necrophades**: Would that be a yes or a no?

_Change of Heart_: I'd like to but the concept seems...impossible.

**Necrophades**: Why? You know that everything you hear about vampires isn't necessarily true, right? The whole sunlight, roses, silver, water, mirrors things? Not all of those are true...So why would it be impossible? Technically, a definition of a vampire is a night creature that ingests (drinks) blood...

_Change of Heart_: ...How do you know all that?...Anyway...removing all absurd legends/myths the concept is believable. I guess it's more difficult for me because I grew up in a Christian school.

**Necrophades**: ...I suppose so...Why were you kicked out? If you dn't mind me asking, you don't have to answer.

_Change of Heart_: I got kicked out for writing a story that involved homosexuals, demons and vampires...yeah...oh, and don't forget the magic.

**Necrophades**: lol. Anyway, I just know all that stuff...I can't tell you...

_Change of Heart_: ...Yeah, you make it sound...nevermind Anyway...

**Necrophades**: what? You make it sound like what? You started, now finish...

_Change of Heart_: ...Yeah...I can't finish it because I'm not entirely sure what I mean...in other words I don't know!...

**Necrophades**: I think you know exactly what you mean. What were you going to say? Its alright, just go ahead and say it. I won't do anything.

_Change of Heart_: I don't know what I mean!! ...My vocabulary as yet to find me this morning...

**Necrophades**: The way you said it, or worded it, was that, in my response it made it seem like I was something I'm not...read back, maybe it'll come to you.

_Change of Heart_: ...When you put it like that, yeah, you make it sound like you're a vampire...

**Necrophades**: Is that a bad thing? I knew you knew what you were talking about...

_Change of Heart_: I didn't know what I was talking bout though...so you're a step ahead of me

**Necrophades**: I usually am a few steps ahead, that's why...nevermind.

_Change of Heart_: ...Don't nevermind me!!

**Necrophades**: I believe I just did. Now, if you could answer my question, I would be much obliged.

_Change of Heart_: No, not really.

**Necrophades**: Good.

_Change of Heart_: ...You worry me, you know that? ...Then again everyone does at some point...

**Necrophades**: How do I worry yuo exactly? I'm not doing anything bad...well,...

_Change of Heart_: I have a ery impressionable mind, that's all.

**Necrophades**: What do you mean by that?

_Change of Heart_: ...Not that I have an impressionable mind...more an over overactive imagination (you as a vampire is scary).

**Necrophades**: So you think I'm a vampire?

_Change of Heart_: Not really. Just my overactive imagination does.

**Necrophades**: Could you see me as a vampre though. Remember what I said about things that were true or not, though.

_Change of Heart_: YES (don't ask me why. You just seem the vampire-ish type)

**Necrophades**: Good...

_Change of Heart_: ...Are you psyching me out on purpose...? (probably)

**Necrophades**: No, I'm just warming up, that's all. I simply said it was a good thing you could see me as a vampire, that's all.

_Change of Heart_: I think you are just being mean to me...because...you...you're...that's just how you are.

**Necrophades**: I'm really not. I'm a really nice person. I just have a twisted humor, and a deep dark secret or five, lol.

_Change of Heart_: ...Yeah...that just soulds even more vampiric...

**Necrphades**: You haven't figured it out, yet, have you?

_Change of Heart_: ...Don't want to...

**Necrophades**: Yes you do...what's my secret, Ryou?

_Change of Heart_: Why do I feel like I'm being played? Being made fun of?

**Necrophades**: You're not. You're smart Ryou, what's my secret? Come on, you know it...

_Change of Heart_: ...I don't care as long as nothing bites me...

**Necrophades**: Nothing will, but you're starting to irritate me. You're smart, I know you are, figure it out. Of course, you know you can't tell anyone, right?

_Change of Heart_: Yes, yes, I'm smart, my lips are sealed and I still feel stupid.

**Necrophades**: So, what is it? My secret? I don't want you thinking the wrong thing...

_Change of Heart_: You tell me, because I feel like an idiot and I don't like feeling lik an idiot, and I'm confused, and slightly annoyed and,...yeah, I think that's all...

**Necrophades**: I'm a blood, Ryou. But you knew that, didn't you?

_Change of Heart_: ...Wait, what?!... (babbles confusedly)

**Necrophades**: I'm a vampire. Tell me you didn't know and you're lying.

_Change of Heart_: (still babbles incoherently in unbelievably an slight skeptism)

**Necrophades**: Say it to yourself, slowly, it's okay, breathe. I drink my blood, although not for all of my substance. Think back. Remember all of the weird things you know I've done. How people react around me. The fact that I hardly ever eat...Think about it... So how does it feel to have a vamp for a friend? You realize that means you can't be touched, right? I mean from other vampires of course. You have full protection...well, maybe not full, but you have it.

_Change of Heart_: This is still slightly unbelievable and confusing. (Simply because my brain refuses to believe) ...but, yeah...you do know that springing something like that on a person could give them a heart attack or make them go into shock or something...

**Necrophades**: That's the whole point, lol. No, just kidding. What do you think though? Pretty cool, huh? Just don't invite me over for a sleepover, k?

_Change of Heart_: Yes, cool...still...I'm shaking a bit though...and I think my heart is in my throat...I think I might live...think...

**Necrophades**: Really?...So...you are okay with this then?

_Change of Heart_: Yes...once I calm done I might have a breakdown though...I'm glad it's Friday...

**Necrophades**: Why?

_Change of Heart_: Means I get an entire weekend to digest this information...

**Necrophades**: Yes, you do that...I gotta go so I'll talk to you later.

**Necrophades** has signed off.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou started blankly at the screen for a few moments before signing off and going to get ready for bed. He changed into his night clothes and turned off all the lights, crawling into bed. He knew he would have dreams about that conversation tonight. Whether good dreams or bad though, he wasn't really sure. '...Bakura _would_ look sexy with fangs...' His eyes drifted closed and he welcomed his dreams.

-------------

Owari

-------------

They're conversation is based off one I had with a friend of mine...she really psyched me out cause she isn't the type to joke but yeah...


End file.
